No Coração das Sombras
by Emperor Hades
Summary: O caminho para as trevas é uma estrada longa e sinuosa, em cujas curvas ocultam-se os maiores temores da humanidade. E nem sempre é bom contar com um guia para percorrê-la. Literalmente, um HadesXShun, sem romance ou implicações sexuais.
1. Chapter 1

_Essa fanfic é um presente para uma pessoa muito especial, pela qual eu tenho um apreço enorme, sem falar de um respeito e admiração imensos. Eu mesmo._

_Ainda estão lendo? Que bom. Continuem._

_A grande inspiração pra essa fanfic é Kuroshitsuji, acho. Mas sem tanta insinuação de romance. Acho que o termo é corrupção psicológica._

_... Sim, é um presente. Porque perguntam?_

_Responderei dúvidas na medida do possível. Porque muitas delas serão potencialmente frutos da interpretação de cada um._

**No Coração das Trevas**

**Primeiro Capítulo: Salto**

- Por que eu não pulo daqui do alto e acabo com isso tudo, de uma vez por todas?

- Se você tem plena certeza de que um mero salto vai acabar comigo, tenha a bondade, então.

A bem da verdade, nem era um morro muito alto. Uma queda mortal para alguém que não tivesse o treinamento e os reflexos de cavaleiro.

- Mas, evidentemente, Andrômeda, você já deve ter certeza absoluta de que eu não estou manipulando suas ações, não é? Afinal, encaminhá-lo para um desfecho tão trágico seria algo tão terrível... Mas é claro que nada disso me é favorável, então, sinta-se a vontade.

- O que?

Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda, olhou para o ponto mais fundo daquele penhasco a sua frente, enquanto uma risada sem humor ecoou em seus ouvidos.

- Talvez, e apenas talvez, Shun, eu esteja lhe dando a idéia de pular e, como você mesmo disse, "acabar com isso". Talvez isso sirva a algum objetivo terrível que eu esteja tramando. Talvez eu esteja lhe dissuadindo, tentando convencê-lo da tolice que estás prestes a cometer, e fazê-lo retornar a casa da menina Athena. Talvez você seja um joguete. Talvez eu esteja petrificado de medo com a possibilidade de que minha alma imortal encontre um fim amargo no fundo desse abismo.

Realmente, agora que observava bem... Realmente era um abismo. Um abismo escuro e profundo, pintalgado de chamas aqui e acolá.

- Talvez, talvez e talvez, Shun. – ele continuou - Suas incertezas mortais me cansam. Afinal, eu sei o que você vai fazer. Segundos antes de pular, vai lembrar-se de seus amigos, de seu irmão e da deusa que jurou proteger. E vai voltar para casa, com vergonha de si mesmo, embaixo da chuva que está quase começando.

- Já chega. – Shun pediu, a voz fraca se comparada aos trovões que começavam a ribombar pelos céus.

- Mas não importa o que eu digo, não é? Você é fraco, Andrômeda, no sentido mais literal da palavra; deficiente de força, de determinação, de... vontade. Prove para si mesmo que é algo além de uma casca vazia sem coragem e pule.

- CHEGA!!! – bradou Shun.

- Que decepção, Andrômeda. E pensar que terei que fazer isso por você.

E bastou um empurrão, que talvez tenha sido mais psicológico do propriamente físico, para que Shun finalmente caísse.

_Um começo promissor, espero. Começo, sim, vocês não leram errado e eu ainda não entrei em colapso metabólico-analítico-culinário-pós-modérnico. _

_Mais de um capítulo, baby. Que os céus me sejam leves. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Reclamações no guichê 415. _

**Segundo Capítulo: Universo**

- Ele disse que ia se deitar e ouvir música, antes, não é? – perguntou Hyoga – Isso não é do feitio dele.

- Não tem nada demais em ouvir música, Hyoga! – protestou Ikki.

- E então, Athena, acha que pode ser verdade?

Saori olhou na direção da janela, como que procurando respostas. Limitou-se a suspirar.

- Acho que não é possível. Mesmo Hades sendo um deus mais antigo do que Athena, ele morreu no inferno. Não é? – perguntou o Cisne.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Ser o avatar de um deus tão poderoso... Bom, vocês lembram do que nos disse Sorento? Poseidôn conseguiu superar o lacre que coloquei sobre sua alma e se manifestar no corpo de Julian... Hades morreu, disso temos certeza, mas o estigma de ter se tornado o avatar de um deus... é muito grande.

Houve um silêncio constrangido naquela sala.

- Agora, entendam bem uma coisa. – disse Athena, subitamente mais séria – Shun não é Hades. Ele não vai surtar de uma hora para outra e começar outra guerra santa, isso é certo. O problema aqui é muito mais relacionado ao psicológico do Shun.

- Ou seja, devemos ficar de olho nele? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Meu irmão não é nenhum maluco! – bradou Ikki, quase agarrando o Cisne pela gola.

- Ikki, por favor! – pediu Saori – Ninguém aqui está acusando teu irmão de nada: estamos apenas preocupados com ele.

- Que bom que vocês se preocupam com ele! Mas então, mostrem algum apoio! O que ele passou no inferno, o que nós passamos no inferno... é mais do que evidente que não vai, de uma hora pra outra, simplesmente sumir! Eu acredito no meu irmão e acho que vocês também deviam fazer isso!!

...

Talvez Shun devesse acreditar em si mesmo. Afinal, seu irmão acreditava nele. Seus amigos e até mesmo Athena acreditavam nele, embora com a reserva de sempre, que jamais sumiria. Ele havia sido Hades. Ele havia erguido a mão contra os céus e visto o eclipse se desdobrando.

E havia visto todos os acontecimentos que se desdobrariam a partir daquele evento, como uma mera fatalidade, como a vontade divina em seu mais presente curso. E havia visto todas aquelas mortes e toda aquela destruição com... indiferença.

Shun realmente tinha todos os motivos para ficar assustado.

Porque, talvez, e apenas talvez ele realmente fosse capaz disso tudo. E ainda, mais apavorante, ele talvez seja capaz de olhar tudo isso com a indiferença de Hades, que julgava todos os humanos sem compaixão alguma.

Deixou que os fones pousassem sobre o travesseiro, subitamente sem vontade de ouvir música. O que pareceu ser um ruflar de asas assustou-o e ele se viu incapaz de olhar na direção da janela.

...

- Bem vindo, Shun.

Andrômeda abriu os olhos com o susto de ouvir aquela voz, não mais apenas um eco dentro de sua cabeça. Hades estava lá, sentado sobre uma rocha, o olhando com uma expressão tranqüila, talvez até mesmo entretido com a situação.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou o cavaleiro, olhando em redor e contemplando a planície imensa e negra, onde algumas rochas despontavam aqui e ali.

- Não há uma expressão adequada para descrever este local, a bem da verdade. – disse Hades, também olhando os arredores - Eu mesmo o descobri há pouco mais de alguns anos. Acho que o termo mais adequado seria "Além do Horizonte de Eventos". Mas isso, é claro, é poético demais.

- Talvez... – Hades continuou, depois de uma pequena pausa – bem, sejamos simplistas. Vê esta planície? Isso é a crosta do Tártaro. O céu acima de nós é o Caos.

- O Tártaro e o Caos...? – murmurou Shun, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim. Estamos fora do universo que conheces.

_E sim, um dia os capítulos ficam maiores. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Comentários sarcásticos de praxe aparte, estou feliz com esse capítulo. Fora o fato de que estou sem comentários sarcásticos no momento. Damn. _

**Terceiro Capítulo: Lágrimas**

- Porque você me chamou? Porque eu?

Hades ouviu com certa surpresa o rancor na voz do cavaleiro. Pudera, ele próprio havia ficado um tanto... desconcertado com a descoberta daquele local. Considerou que, talvez, fosse adequado ser evasivo, e, no entanto, oferecer algum tipo de segurança a Andrômeda.

- Eu precisava de alguém em quem pudesse confiar, Shun.

...

Não era difícil entender que seus amigos estivessem com medo, afinal, Hades quase havia destruído o mundo. Mas mesmo que se compreenda uma verdade, é muito mais doloroso vê-la causando medo às outras pessoas.

Foi pensando nisso que resolveu descer as escadas e confrontá-los. Eles não mereciam sofrer pelos temores de Shun.

- Ah, Shun, você acordou. – comentou o Dragão, pondo o livro que folheava de lado e levantando-se do sofá – Hyoga e Ikki foram acompanhar Saori até a fundação; Saori disse que você parecia cansado e que merecia um descanso: ela insistiu que apenas dois de nós seria proteção suficiente.

"_E deixaram o Dragão como um cão de guarda". _

- Vocês deviam ter me chamado.

Shun realmente não se importava se seu tom de voz parecia seco ou irritado. Afinal, o que havia acontecido com o apoio e a amizade de seus irmãos cavaleiros? Deu as costas para o dragão e dirigiu-se até a cozinha.

- Onde você vai, Shun? – disse Shiryu, erguendo o tom de voz e parecendo preocupado.

- Até a cozinha, tomar um gole d'água.

A vontade de confrontar seus amigos, seus medos e temores, bem como seus próprios receios havia sumido, dando lugar a uma irritação quase inédita em Andrômeda. Ele podia compreender a preocupação, claro que podia. Mas estava farto da idéia de que sempre seria dependente de seus amigos, de que não poderia jamais agir por si só, de que era frágil e fraco.

Exalou com força ao pegar um copo do armário e enchê-lo de água. Tomou vagarosamente, olhando a parte do jardim que podia ser visto pela janela da cozinha. Era um lugar tranqüilo e isolado, no meio de uma propriedade que se estendia por vários acres de floresta.

"_Excelente para se isolar uma pessoa do resto do mundo". _

Shun colocou o copo na pia com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, franzindo o cenho para o barulho produzido. Shiryu entrou na cozinha já abrindo a boca para perguntar "o que aconteceu?", "está tudo bem, Shun?" ou qualquer outra bobagem.

- O copo escorregou da minha mão. Nada demais.

Shiryu teve que lutar fortemente contra um calafrio quando a face jovem de Shun proferiu sua explicação. Não havia vida em seus olhos.

...

- Eu devo acreditar em você?

- Não sei. Pra variar, porque você não pensa por si só? Não dependa unicamente da visão e das opiniões dos outros, Shun.

Shun resmungou alguma coisa, irritado.

- Claro, seja evasivo. Vou confiar em você muito mais rapidamente com você me ofendendo.

Hades sorriu.

- Já ouviu falar da máxima: "Dê um peixe ao homem, e ele o comerá. Ensine-o a pescar, e ele sobreviverá."?

- Já.

- Então. Eu pretendo fazer o que seus amigos nunca fizeram, ensinar-te a buscar suas próprias verdades, muito mais do que apenas oferecer a versão deles dos fatos. Versões suavizadas, devemos lembrar.

Shun desviou o olhar do deus a sua frente. Era mais do que óbvio que Hades estava fazendo mais um de seus jogos de palavras, tentando confundir o cavaleiro em suas próprias dúvidas do que oferecendo qualquer tipo de esclarecimento.

Iria ignorá-lo até que ele desistisse de falar, era o mais simples a fazer. Em geral, o deus encarava os silêncios de Shun com descaso e desdém, para logo desistir de conversar.

...

- Algum problema, Shiryu?

"_Fora parecer que viu Hades encarnado na sua frente?"_.

- Não, Shun, me desculpe... Nada de errado.

Era evidente que o Dragão estava desconfortável na presença do cavaleiro. Parecia estar prestes a atacá-lo, a julgar pela maneira como fechava e abria as mãos. Teria sido quase cômico, não fosse a situação em questão, ver o corajoso Dragão do zodíaco com tanto... medo?

Shun olhou diretamente nos olhos de seu amigo e viu o medo, pode quase sentir o cheiro repulsivo do temor. Mais do que isso, viu o esgar que cruzou como relâmpago as feições de Shiryu.

- Vou voltar pro meu quarto? Posso?

Forçou o cinismo e a irritação para fora, desejando em seu íntimo que Shiryu fosse ferido por eles, que o Dragão sentisse algo da dor de perceber que todas as pessoas de quem gostava... mal suportavam sua presença agora. Passou pelo lado de Shiryu sem dirigir um segundo olhar ao rapaz, e sem esperar resposta.

Ele não iria chorar. Não derramaria uma única lágrima, fosse de fúria ou de tristeza, pensou enquanto subia as escadas.

Quase quis se chutar quando chegou a porta do seu quarto e sentiu as faces úmidas. Quase com alívio, a bem da verdade, elas eram a prova de que continuava o Shun de sempre, o Shun chorão e fraco, que precisava da força de seus amigos e de sua deusa para lutar.

- Lágrimas de amargor? Seria essa uma mudança para melhor?

Shun arregalou os olhos, procurando freneticamente quem poderia ter falado, mas estava sozinho. Limitou-se a respirar fundo e abraçar os joelhos, enquanto chorava.

...

Shun estava com vontade de chorar.

Mas então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro direito e a voz do deus novamente e mal conseguia respirar de pavor.

- Achei que eventualmente cansarias de chorar, mas vejo que estava enganado. Ah, os mortais!

Frio. Muito frio. Nem mesmo treinando contra Hyoga ou batalhando em Asgard havia sentido tanto frio.

- Se o frio o afeta, Andrômeda, afaste minha mão e ele passará. Ou ousas fazer isso, ou ficas aí, sozinho pela eternidade com suas lágrimas congeladas. Faça uma escolha. Lute, nem que seja uma única vez, por você mesmo, cavaleiro.

_E eis que os capítulos subitamente se tornam maiores. Façamos votos. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Comentários sarcásticos ainda em falta. O melhor que consegui foi:_

"_Filosofia retirada de rótulo de famoso subproduto da carne". _

**Quarto Capítulo: Vontade**

Shun estava congelando, tinha certeza. Mais fria do que o Cócito era a mão do imperador das trevas, e mais terrível do que a morte era seu aperto.

A morte... Sim, esse frio logo o mataria, sem dúvida alguma. Talvez fosse interessante esperar...

- Shun? Lute contra mim, Shun.

... esperar que o frio cumprisse sua ameaça....

- Shun? Vais morrer aqui? Pretendes morrer aqui, congelado? Lute contra o frio, Shun.

... e dormir.

- Não existem palavras para exprimir meu desprezo, Shun. Os mortais, abençoados ou amaldiçoados com a capacidade única de enfrentar seu destino, de sempre buscar algo além de seus limites... encontram em você o que existe de mais torpe em toda sua espécie.

Porque a maldita voz não se calava e deixava que dormisse?

- Você não deseja a violência, e isso é uma atitude louvável. Mas o fato de que não és capaz de sequer erguer a voz em protesto contra meu ataque...! Mais do que repugnante, é... inatural. O presente de Gaia é um desperdício na tua existência. É uma pena, mas... não vejo escolha.

A lâmina do mundo dos mortos se materializou na mão esquerda de Hades.

- O que desejas, Shun? Viver ou morrer? Se morreres pelas minhas mãos, nesse lugar fora dos círculos do mundo, sua existência será obliterada para todo o sempre. Se desejares viver, talvez ainda haja esperança para você.

- O que ... eu quero...?

- Sim. O que você quer? Como queres viver sua vida? Quais os desígnios reservados pelo céu para seu caminho e quais deles deseja trilhar?

Shun queria viver? Viver sob o estigma de ter sido um veículo pelo qual a destruição quase se espalhou por toda a Terra? Qual a função de uma alma maculada pelas trevas no mundo de luz criado por Athena? Nenhuma.

Então, porque relutava? Porque não dizia suas palavras derradeiras, agora que era questionado pelo senhor da morte? Simples, Shun não queria morrer.

Hades havia lhe perguntado o que desejava: Shun queria uma vida tranqüila. Não uma morte definitiva, mas uma vida tranqüila. Uma vida em que pudesse superar todos os problemas ocorridos em seu passado, e... viver em paz.

- Eu quero viver. – disse Shun, a voz quase inaudível.

A mão do imperador foi subitamente retirada do ombro do cavaleiro, como se Hades tivesse recebido um choque. O frio dissipou-se no mesmo instante, permitindo que Shun respirasse com força, como que enchendo novamente pulmões sedentos de ar.

- E eis que Shun de Andrômeda deseja viver. – disse Hades, olhando seu punho procurando ferimentos – Um começo excelente.

...

- Shun? Shun? Posso entrar?

Saori não estava pedindo, era apenas um aviso de que entraria de qualquer maneira. Provavelmente, Shiryu havia falado com ela.

- Você está bem?

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sentiu vontade de rir. A alma do deus que queria destruir toda a vida na Terra estava dentro dele, podia ouvi-lo rindo algumas vezes ou escarnecendo de seus pensamentos e ela perguntava se estava bem! Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro com calma, e olhou diretamente para a face de Saori.

"Ela ao menos não hesita quando eu olho para ela". – pensou Shun.

- Sim, Athena. Tudo bem.

Não devia deixá-la preocupada, devia apenas protege-la, como Seiya havia feito. Ele deveria morrer por ela, não deixá-la apavorada com a certeza de que seu grande inimigo... ainda vivia.

- Gostaria de conversar sobre alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?

- Eu... não sei. Preferia dormir, sinceramente.

- Shun, você está sendo evasivo. – disse Saori, adiantando-se e abaixando-se próxima ao cavaleiro – E seu cosmo está confuso, de uma maneira que nunca havia sentido antes em você.

- Saori... É... É ele. Eu... consigo ouvi-lo.

Para sua grande surpresa, o cavaleiro viu os olhos da deusa se enchendo de lágrimas; e isso foi a coisa mais terrível que poderia ter visto, pois se a própria Athena chorava... Significava que não havia mais esperança, não é?

Mas então ele sentiu a mão da deusa deslizar por seu braço, tentando confortá-lo. E Shun teve que lutar bravamente para não estremecer com aquele toque.

"_Impura. Blasfema. Matadora de deuses!" _

- Saori!!! Não, por favor! Não... me toque. Ele, ele... Ele...

"_Pode acabar ferindo você? É isso, Andrômeda?"_

O cosmo de Shun subitamente elevou-se e Athena recuou. Ele não parecia capaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra ela, mas...

- SAIA!!! SAIA!!! SAIA DAQUI!!!!

...

- Um começo?

- Exato, Shun. Afinal, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Shun bufou, impaciente.

- Precisa da minha ajuda para que? Recuperar seu corpo divino e voltar a ameaçar a Terra e Athena? Se for isso, pode...

- Não. – Shun parou imediatamente de falar, quando Hades ergueu uma das mãos para silenciá-lo - Não, não e não, Andrômeda. Minha vontade não é mais destruir a vida na Terra ou lutar contra Athena.

- Não... é?

O cavaleiro quase viu o deus revirando os olhos para sua dúvida. Quase, pois era óbvio que se o deus fosse um humano, teria sido exatamente o que teria feito.

- Desculpe-me se pareço exasperado com tua dúvida, Andrômeda, mas o fato é que, para um deus, esse tipo de pergunta é terrivelmente desrespeitoso. Um deus se define de acordo com sua vontade, é uma blasfêmia sem tamanho contestar isso.

Shun piscou, sem conseguir entender perfeitamente o que Hades dizia.

- Mas... Você lutou contra Athena por nove guerras santas! Isso são quase dois mil anos! E agora... você diz que não quer mais destruir a Terra? É difícil de acreditar.

De maneira quase imediata, Shun sentiu um peso ser retirado de seu coração. Se Hades não desejava mais a destruição da Terra e de Athena, isso significava...

Hades fechou os olhos e expirou com força antes de responder.

- Como eu disse, blasfemo ao extremo. Dois mil anos não são nada para mim, Shun. Eu sou muito mais velho que a raça humana, sou o mais velho dentre os cinco olimpianos: dois mil anos e a morte de 23.826 cavaleiros, soldados, aprendizes e espectros não representam nada para mim. E, além disso, minha vontade não é essa!

- A vontade de um deus o define por excelência, Andrômeda. – continuou Hades, ao ver a expressão de pasmo no rosto do cavaleiro – Um deus não pode... Contrariar sua própria vontade, é algo... anormal para nós. Como um ser humano que não respire.

- Mas... ninguém pode contrariar sua própria vontade. É... vai contra a próprio sentido da palavra.

- Concordo, Andrômeda. Mas então, o que leva uma estudante a sair com os amigos quando devia estudar para seus testes? Não é a vontade dela se tornar uma médica, uma professora? E, no entanto, ela não está indo contra sua vontade? Deuses não podem fazer isso.

...

Ele havia gritado com Saori e a feito chorar.

Ele, que devia proteger Athena, a estava fazendo sofrer.

"_E pensar que eras a alma mais pura da Terra."_

Shun cogitou a idéia de sair pela janela e fugir de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Correr para sempre, sem pensar em mais nada e sem ouvir mais voz alguma. Talvez devesse fazer isso! Talvez sair de perto de seus amigos fosse a solução!

Ele era um monstro e não submeteria seus amigos e sua deusa a provação de ter que lutar contra ele.

Daria cabo de si mesmo antes disso.

"_Se fosses corajoso para tanto, claro. Pena que não o és, Andrômeda."_

...

- Isso é o que chama-se livre arbítrio. A faculdade que apenas os homens mortais possuem. Porque os deuses, ah, os deuses, não podem escapar de seus destinos.

- E... qual a sua vontade, agora?

Era surreal imaginar que alguém pudesse sorrir num lugar como aquele, a crosta do Tártaro, o lado de fora do universo. Mas foi o que Hades fez e por um instante, os ventos que sopravam leves, pareceram se tornar carregados de eletricidade.

- Mudar isso, é claro.

_Sabe, foi um alívio constatar que não houve uma cena de sexo no quarto (capítulo). Haha, sacaram? Quarto. Sexo. _

_Ignorem. _


End file.
